snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Everett Dwight Sutherland
Everett Dwight Sutherland is the eldest child of Mia and Cameron Sutherland, and a pureblood wizard. He recently graduated from Hogwarts. Early Life It was the 26th of August in 2060 when Everett was born to parents Mia and Cameron Sutherland. They lived in a small apartment in London until Mia was pregnant again, when Everett was around 4 years old, with Everett's younger brother Jensen. The family moved to a house in the suburbs, and just in time for Everett to start in muggle primary school. Soon his brother came along, and right from the beginning, they didn't get along. Even when Jensen was only a baby, the two didn't seem to like each other. When Everett was 11, he received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents though decided to keep him at home, and up until he was 15, his mother home schooled him in magical learning. While he was homeschooled for magical learning, his parents decided to send him to muggle schooling too, which really didn't interest him. He paid little attention to a lot of it, but still has a basic knowledge of muggle history, math and such, but if it came to pop culture, Everett has barely any clue. He had friends, but apart from at school and a little outside of school, he was busy doing magical learning and in general just not being with them enough to know a lot. He does know of some things, and is a fan of some older TV shows and movies, even if they are outdated now. He began going to Hogwarts in his fifth year for several reasons. One, his mother had recently given birth to his youngest brother, Reed, and had little time to tutor Everett and look after a newborn baby. Two, Everett wanted to go, to make friends with people more like him, and three, the parents wanted to make sure that for his OWLS, Everett was completely up to date with his learning. Hogwarts Years 'Fifth Year' On the 1st of September Everett took the train to Hogwarts with his belongings, aged 15 and heading there for his first year at Hogwarts as a fifth year. When he arrived he was sorted into Slytherin, and began getting used to Hogwarts life. The year went by way fast for him, until it was January and he had already annoyed people. He had decided in a stunning moment of intelligence, to serenade Sammy to get his crush Amy to look at him more, even though he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself. So after that he felt kinda sad because just about everyone was angry at him. Which he was sort of used to because he made people angry all the time, but this time it was worse. Especially because his guitar was dead. Amy killed it. The mean guitar-murderer she was. Everett also did a lot of studying that year. He had his OWLs, and that involved having to remember lots of boring stuff that he didn't really care about but needed to know. So a lot of the time when he had people angry at him, he filled with studying. It was actually an OK system. That way he didn't get distracted by people as much, or his guitar it being dead. So really, he was just depressingly boring. 'Sixth Year' Over the holidays of his sixth year, Everett didn't do a lot at the start. Mostly mourning his guitar and rewatching his favourite TV series like Supernatural and Scrubs. He got a tumblr, and regretted telling Sammy the URL almost instantly. Mostly, he was avoiding leaving the house in case he bumped into someone he didn't want to. Later in the holidays, Everett and his family went on a holiday to Australia, and even though it was winter there he found the weather awesome. He got to feed a kangaroo, which he liked and he now wants one as a pet. Also, he got his OWL results. Being completely honest he hadn't remembered they were coming until they did, but when they arrived he started to feel the nerves, taking his time to get the will to just open it. Throughout the school year, things for Everett stayed quiet. He didn't get around to doing much, just classes and chilled with his new guitar (named Turk). He tried to avoid confrontation and sticky situations like what happened the previous year. He wasn't letting anything happen to Turk like what happened to Rykor. 'Seventh Year' Seventh year came along too fast for Everett. After a summer filled with fun with friends he was dreading school starting up again, just wanting to hang out and not have to go back, but when he finally got on the train to start his final year it hit him that it was the final time he was taking the train to Hogwarts. Even if he had only been at Hogwarts since his fifth year, he didn't want to leave Hogwarts. The seventeen year old started with classes again, busy studying for NEWTs for the end of the year. Exam Results 'OWL's (Fifth Year)' History of Magic - E Appearance Everett has uncontrollably dark curly hair which he tends to just leave be, though when he went to muggle school he gelled it down and sometimes he changes it up a little. His eyes are hazel coloured, and skin lightly tanned. Everett has weird but cool traingular-ish eyebrows. He is short for his age but has been growing. No longer the tiny 5th year he was, he has managed to get to 5"7 now. Personality Everett is a usually friendly, short-tempered guy, who thinks revenge is the answer when deserved. He enjoys to joke, around and prank people, and can take a joke. It's rare that an insult can faze him, unless the person is close to him, or it's just a really horrible insult. He is a confident guy, and doesn't hesitate to treat people like how he feels they deserve to be treated, unless they hold some form of power over him such as authority, and even then he still wouldn't be perfect. He isn't dumb, though not the sharpest tool in the shed. He is less book-smart, and more general-random-sometimes-useful-information-smart. He tends to be blunt about things at times, and really is not good at being charming, even though he believes he is. Everett enjoys playing his guitar and singing, and aspires to become a professional singer or a rockstar, or something equally awesome in the future. Family 'Mia Sutherland nee Branson' Mia grew up in England her entire life, never leaving for holidays or anything, She was always a more adventurous person though, and as soon as she was 18 and out of Hogwarts, she went on a world trip with her boyfriend for a year. She was 16 when she met Cameron, he was 17, and they were together since then. They met when Cameron moved in next door. They had gone to Hogwarts together, but in different houses and years, they never really knew each other more than just 'that person'. It was a typical romance after they met. They fell in love and when she was aged 20, they married. The couple still had some usual problems as all do, but both were fairly trusting of the other. Less than 2 years after they married, Everett was born. After graduating from Hogwarts and finishing her world trip with Cameron, she started attending wizarding university, but when she got pregnant with Everett, she dropped out, opting to instead look after her family, and then after Everett was born maybe go back to the university, and then get a job. Everett is close to his mother, he'd have to be to survive being tutored by her for 4 years. 'Cameron Sutherland' Cameron was born in Scotland, and until he was 17 he lived there. When he was 17, his family moved to England, and he befriended the girl who lived in the house next door to where he now lived, Mia Branson. He only vaguely recognised her from Hogwarts, didn't even know her name, and they soon became friends and soon they started dating. After he graduated from Hogwarts, he got a job. Then Mia graduated, so he left his job to go on holiday with her, and a few years later proposed. Everett maintains a good relationship with his father, and though they don't seem that close, they have a mutual understanding and rarely become angry with each other. Cameron is a quiet guy, and very civilised, not the sort to argue with anyone. 'Jensen Sutherland' Everett and his brother Jensen don't always see eye-to-eye. There are sibling rivalries, and then there is Jensen and Everett. They constantly try to mess things up for each other, and Jensen often teams up with their cousin Marcus to annoy Everett further. Marcus is worse than Jensen on a normal day so them teamed up makes things more disastrous, but Jensen alone versus Everett is still not a good thing. If Everett and Jensen were left alone in a house together, by the time anyway came the house would probably be burned down. Deep down Everett doesn't hate his brother so much. Well, not as much as he hates Marcus anyway. 'Reed Sutherland' Everett has a very different relationship with his youngest brother Reed compared to with Jensen. While it's all fighting when Everett and Jensen are together, Reed gets along fine with Everett. As much as a baby can anyway. Everett doesn't get so annoyed by Reed except for when he cries, so he'll help out usually. Over the holidays before his sixth year, Everett sat with Reed to watch Star Wars which he was glad to see Reed seemed to enjoy. He finally had a brother who'd like something similar and wouldn't complain when he watched it. 'Other' Everett's mother has two sisters and one brother, Kyra, Elana and Devon. Kyra married an American man and had one son named Duncan. Devon married and has two daughters, Sophia and Melissa. Elana is child less and not married to anyone. Everett's father has a younger sister named Violet who is married with a son and a daughter, Marcus and Lucia. His maternal grandparents are Charlotte and Will Branson and his paternal grandparents are Lila and Victor Sutherland. 'Cousins' 'Sophia Branson' Sophia is 6 years older than Everett, but despite the age gap has always been close to Everett. They act more like siblings than cousins, and despite the silly arguments they always have they enjoy spending time together. Sophia aspires for fame like Everett, but she wants to be an actress whereas he wants to be a singer. The two already have decided if one ends up famous first, the other will work to make the other famous too. They are an ambitious pair together and when Jensen teams up with Marcus to bug him, he usually calls in Sophia for backup because of her brains. She currently lives in LA in America to pursue her acting dreams, and is going to a performing arts school to improve her acting skills. 'Melissa "Lia" Branson' Melissa (who prefers to go by Lia or Lissa) is 2 years older than Everett. The pair are close, though compared to how Everett is close to Sophia and Duncan, it isn't always so obviously seen. She can be hyper sometimes, but usually is very shy and this makes her quieter around people she doesn't know very well. Which was why for the first 10 years she knew Everett she barely spoke to him until he approached her and then they became close. Lia is more naive than her brainy sister Sophia, but still kind and sweet. She loves animals, and is in school to become a vet. 'Duncan Collins' Duncan is the same age as Everett. When they first met the two just agreed on mutual awesomeness and bromance. They have always had a good relationship, and it was Duncan that got Everett into the various muggle movies and TV shows that he likes now such as Supernatural. They even dressed up as Sam and Dean Winchester one Halloween, Duncan as Sam and Everett as Dean. He doesn't see him a whole lot since Duncan lives in America and goes to an American wizarding school, but they do still see each other whenever they can over holidays. 'Lucia Thompson' Everett isn't particularly close to Lucia who is 2 years younger than him, nor does he fight or not get along with her. They are pretty chill with each other. They will talk and all that, but they won't go out of there way to see each other like Everett would with Duncan or Sophia. It's partially because they don't have a lot in common to talk about, but also because her brother is Marcus. She spends a lot of her time designing clothes. Marcus Thompson Marcus and Everett do not get along at all. They have never been able to see eye to eye on anything since they were younger. They'll fight over the smallest things. The two are just too similar that they clash. When they were younger, when Everett was 8 and Marcus was 5, they were close. But then Marcus stole the toy guitar from Everett and it went downhill from there, although Marcus claims that Everett stole the guitar from him. Either way the two haven't gotten along since and cannot stay civil for more than 5 minutes around each other. 'Aunts and Uncles' 'Kyra and Robert Collins' Aunt Kyra and Uncle Bob are fairly awesome, letting Everett hang out with Duncan whenever he wants to on the holidays pretty much. They live in America so Everett and his family don't see them as much as they would if they lived in the same country, but they still get around to seeing each other as often as they can. 'Elana Branson' Aunt Elana is the cool aunt in Everett's opinion. The 29 year old is easy-going and gave Everett his first guitar (Rykor) for his 10th birthday. Elana works in a restaurant as chef, and loves her job. Whenever she visits she brings some treat. Either something she has cooked or some other gift. Even though her main focus is her career as a chef right now, but she does have a boyfriend whom she has been pretty serious with, which is different to her past relationships when she has put less effort in them and they have been short. 'Devon and Helen Branson' 'Violet and John Thompson' 'Grandparents' 'Charlotte and Will Branson' 'Lila and Victor Sutherland' Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2078 Category:Alumni